In the past, systems have relied on the shape of the internal burning surfaces of a solid propellant to regulate the burning rate and pressure. This very much limits the regulation of the burning rate and pressure since a specific shape must be selected in order to attain a specific pressure. Therefore, there is a need for other means by which the burning rate and pressure of a gas generator can be readily controlled.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a device which can compensate for propellant grain temperature sensitivity.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which can compensate for nozzle throat erosion of the solid propellant gas generator.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device which enables one to preprogram the thrust profile desired of the gas generator.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide control of a solid propellant gas generator which includes a closed loop control for the burning rate, thrust, and flow.
A still further object of this invention is to provide controls whereby inexpensive rocket motor designs can be utilized by relaxing requirements, tolerances, etc., on the solid propellant grain and nozzle.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a control in which multisensor inputs can be accepted to enable control of the motor burn rate in such a way to compensate for multimissile vehicle disturbances.
Still another object of this invention is to provide controls that have flexibility for different mission profiles built into the capabilities of the control software.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a control that has a microprocessor with flexibility and low cost for motor flow and thrust control.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.